


The day Donna Troy died

by Flashbolt23785



Category: DCU, Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flashbolt23785/pseuds/Flashbolt23785
Summary: Following an aftermath war with the Brother Blood's army, the team may had won the war. But at the price of costing Donna's life. After her funeral, the team need to overcome the gulity and pains that they never imagined as day passes.





	The day Donna Troy died

It was a gloomy sky, the last leaf began to thaw out from the tree branch. Everything around the surrounding was quiet and spooky. There were at the gravestone cemetery , holding a funeral for their fallen beloved team members, Donna Troy. Donna Troy was a founding member of teen titan, she was a great wonder girl even her legacy, Cassie Sandsmark had took her legacy. But then things went downshill when an army of brother bloods created their war and the titans fight them in swore to protect the world. Although the titans had won the war, however, Donna was among the titan to be killed at the hand of brother blood.

All the titans and young justice team were at the funeral. Dick Grayson was weeping at her coffin beside Starfire . Wally tried to comfort Roy who grunt his hands in despair while sobbing. Kyle Rayner was crying at the funeral while Cassie was anguish in tear with Kon-el and Tim Drake who tried to sympathy with her. The Justice League were also there with the team. Once the service was over, Roy went to Dick’s side and punch in his face. He couldn’t believe his best pal tried to take him down.

“ This is all your fault ,Dick ! You let Donna die! You could have partner her with me so that I could protect her at all cost against the brother blood’s army ! Otherwise, she wouldn’t have to get kill. ” Roy grunted in despair and angst let out from his emotions.

“ Oh no! Please Roy! Don’t blame him anyways. It’s just an unexpected things can happen to anyone but Nightwing was trying his best to coordinate the team.” Starfire confront Roy after he angry scolded at Dick. 

“Yeah, you need to back off from the Boy Wonder, He didn’t do anything wrong. He was just trying to follow the order strategies.” Hank hold against Roy so that he won’t continue to punch at Dick.

“ Please Kori , let him has his own moment before I could continue comfort him. ” Dick tried to lift himself up from the ground. Wally wanted to know if he got hurt. “ Dick, I don’t get it. Why would Roy didn’t help Donna during the war ? ”

Dick turned to Wally and leave aside with the other group, they stood near the tree and explained to him. “ That’s because I need Kon-el and Tim Drake to watch over the civilians by taking down the army. I assign Roy to get these people safety when Donna said that she needed some help to take down the Brother Blood. I decided to assist that Kyle would accompany with her and they both eventually took him down until he unleashed his mighty power fist and strike at Donna. Though Donna still lift her own strength and stab her sword at him before she took her last breath at Kyle’s arm. By the time we tried to find them , he already mourns and cried at her death. We may won the battle, but we lost our friend at all cost , Wally.” Dick looked down on the grass.

Wally began to feel in his heart. He saw Donna could inspire people how to be a warrior. He even remembered that she told him Roy and Kyle were arguing each other to be his love interest. It was a good old times when Kyle told Wally how Donna was pleasant to be his partner during the darkstar mission. He even try to bluff his laugh.

“I am not sure that it’s my fault for not helping her. I wish we could all have…” Cassie lost her words and was trying to weep her tear.

“Look, that wasn’t our fault. Nightwing is right. All we do is helping them but we didn’t mean to have this happen. ” Kon-el tried to adore Cassie but she said to leave aside.

“We are useless, aren’t we ?” Cassie began to feel discouraged.

“No Cassie, don’t say like that.” Tim accompany with Superboy who also comfort with her.

“But we don’t know what we were doing, we didn’t act like ourselves to concentrate helping the team.” Cassie stand against them.

Tim and Kon-el turned to each other feeling if the team had cost a big scar for the members.

Dick eventually tried to comfort Roy “ Look I am not here to fight you, Roy. But I want to let you know that the price won’t able to change because we can only create a consequences that either break our spiritual team or you accept the cost. ” Roy was feeling denied about Donna’s death. Starfire and Beast Boy felt anxious and shocked about their reaction.

“Roy, don’t be like that. Donna might felt upset about you if you confront the team like this. She doesn’t want you to worry about her. It’s over.” Garfield tried to calm him down and stop shouting at Dick.

“Beast Boy, this is none of your business. We were just having a fight conservation. But we did not attack each other especially during a funeral service. ” Dick gave Garfield some warning. All the gang were watching them argue.

“ Look, don’t you understand yourself. As a leader of the team, you think saving the people is the only thing important in your mind. But what about us? What about our sacrifice efforts to stop the villain? ” Roy angrily yell at Dick for caring about the plans. Hank wanted to punch to a gut at him if he continue took him down.

“ Roy, please this is my fault. If you want to blame someone. Just blame me. I am the one who’s unable to save her from her demise. ” Kyle walked towards them and sob from grief. Dick saw Kyle look down feeling guilty and depressed about the incident.

“Kyle, don’t get yourself so depressed.You are green lantern. Anythings can happen to us if we are aware the surrounding. I know you tried your best to save the world. ” Wally pat his shoulder and encourage him it’s not his fault.

“Why wouldn’t I ? I knew Donna for a long time and Roy and I used to be a thing for her because we both have a feeling for her. ” Kyle turned his head up and faces to Wally.

“Right now, I can’t tell how much impact Roy must have a strong buildup with the team. Especially with Donna being her partner. If only I could save people from danger instead of fighting the army during that war. None of this would happen. ” Kyle grunt his fist in despair.

“ Kyle, I though you were brave enough to save her. But why wouldn’t you do it ? ” Roy yelled at a sad artist. He seem couldn’t understand why the Green Lantern didn’t use his ring to reconstruct a protector for her so that she could the terror battle. 

“Why couldn’t you shut up for at least five minutes.” Hank grudge hold on Roy. However, both of them began to fight each other, pushing each’s face and body. The team tried to break them apart.

“Roy, enough of this. Don’t let your emotions being blind by grief.” Starfire pull Roy away from Hank but he asked her to back off.

“Starfire is right. We had enough fighting for one day already.” Cassie stood in front of the conservation along with Kon-el and Tim.

“I know I had a hard time to deal with this. But I couldn’t help myself not to bear the pain anymore. I just want to have a peace of mind. But you guys really need to stop it right now! ” Cassie cry in angst just as she wanted to share the pain.

“Cassie, you need to calm yourself down. ” Tim confront and sympathy her.But she still won’t budge.

“I am sorry, guys. I know this is a difficult choices for all of us to overcome. But as days passes , the scar and wounds in our minds and souls will gone. ” Miss Martian approach the teams whom were having a fight arguement.

“Yeah, M Mgan is right. It may takes seven stages for us to deal with it. I wish we all take ourselves some time maybe we need some breaks so that we wouldn’t hurt each other feeling. “ Kon-el went to M ngan’s side. The whole group felt astounded about Superboy’s speech. He may not be the next Superman, but he seem to gain maturity speaking ’s behaviour.

Dick turned his face red and look down. He felt apologies to Roy and Cassie whom were grieving hard about Donna’s death. He knew he needed to take some time off even since after the war.

“ Guys, I wish to let you all know that we are gonna take a break from fighting .We need to figure out about ourselves first since we couldn’t protect ourselves from the villains. We even let our friend to die.” Dick looked up and told the whole group about his plans.

“I did not harsh to break apart the team. But once the guilty and pain is over, it is the only way we can move on.” Everyone’s face turned each other as emotion strikes into their hearts.

After the conservation was over, the whole team split apart and went home. Even the Justice League were also departed from the service. Miss Martian and Kon-el were meeting under the tree.

“So how’s Cassie? Is she going to be alright?” M’ gann ask Superboy when he tried to consulate her.

“I think she’s okay. But she told us that give her an alone moment. ” Kon-el relieved with deep breath and he faced towards M’ gann.

“ I am sorry for the team to mourn the loss. But I couldn’t imagine what would happen to Dick and Roy, now their conservation was in the bad heat.” M’ gann felt worried about the team condition.

“M’ gann, it’s gonna be alright. Let the team have their own moments to deal the problem. I will like to say that me and Cassie will go to Themysicara so that Wonder Woman could condolence her. I wish I need to go back Gotham cause I have some issue with Batman. ” Tim approach the duo and explained his next plan.

“Well, you are taking a break from fighting? “Kon-el ask suspicious to Red Robin.

“No, I still need to protect people in Gotham and Batman still need me.” Tim turned around and took Cassie with him as both of them departs.

The weather began to blow full winds as the situation became cold. Kon-el said goodbye to Miss Martian and he flied off.


End file.
